Third Time's The Charm
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: If reluctant the first time, try again. Then again. And then wait intently for the unexpected humiliation, not the orgasm. Kendall/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning:** Contains slash, smut. Kendall/Carlos.

**Third Time's The Charm**

"We should play seven minutes in Heaven. Or thirty-five," said Carlos, smiling broadly.

"I'm watching TV. Go away," said Kendall. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy kissing and touching the Latino, but it was much more complicated than that; for both of them. There was a very _specific_ reason as to why he was rejecting the boy's idea. Kendall's eyes flickered towards Carlos' form, which was scooting closer to him. "I'm busy," he snapped.

"Busy how?" Carlos pouted, sticking out those cute, kissable lips.

"Busy, busy, busy," sang Kendall, staring straight at the cartoon that was playing on the television screen. But despite the alluring, seizure-prone colours that were illuminating off of the cartoon characters and backgrounds, he accidentally caught another one of those adorable or trying-to-be-sexy smiles. He sighed, gave a lopsided frown, and turned off the television, deciding to challenge the raven's first suggestion, "Why do you even wanna?"

Carlos blushed. "I just thought we could have fun while…while everyone is gone for some reason." He scowled for a second. "Yeah, where _did_ everyone go, anyway?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You're blabbering." Carlos stared at him, then nodded stupidly like a bobble head, ignoring his own last comment. "And what do you mean by 'fun'?"

"Like kissing and other stuff…"

"Stuff?" A timid nod. "Kissing and stuff," he repeated, regarding the fact that Carlos was sounding exactly like a fourteen year old. After a few seconds of wallowing in his thoughts, he said sternly, "No."

"But why not?" whined Carlos.

"Because!" Kendall sighed, irritated. "Look Carlos, I love you and all, but every time you wanna have some 'fun' we only make-out for just a while. And when I try to touch you, you get all squirmy and then I get mad, which leads to the dreadful silent treatment, and you end up avoiding me for the rest of the day! Do you know how much that kills me? So why don't we just stick to something easy right now like watching TV? I can even put on your favourite show if you want, or we can go on a date at–"

"I don't want to!" exclaimed the raven, being stubborn.

Gritting his teeth, Kendall lolled his head backwards until he was facing the ceiling. "Fine…fine." After a minute of forcing his eyes to stare at the white wall, he turned his gaze towards Carlos, and spoke, "Meet me in my room." He walked out the living room, disappearing into his.

A fine red painted Carlos' cheeks as he took, handled and processed that sentence. He turned around in the couch and looked around, finding nothing but decorations and furniture. Carlos' shoulders went a bit tense, thinking that maybe this hadn't been the best idea and time, but instead he shook his head and took in a deep breath. Once he summed up a bit of courage, he jumped over the couch and tiptoed slyly towards Logan and Kendall's room. He stopped before he bumped against the door, and opened it just a smidge. All too sudden, it fully opened, which caused for Carlos to squeak loudly, and press his back against the wall.

Kendall's head poked out. "Are you going to come in or not?" Carlos shuffled in place, undecided.

Feeling impatient, Kendall was about to close the door before Carlos grabbed the doorknob, face expression desperate. "Wait!" He stepped inside the room and glanced down at the floor, hearing thick noises. He began twiddling his thumbs, and while he did so, he looked up and found Kendall sitting casually on his bed. "Um…"

"Carlos, you're hesitating," said Kendall, resting his chin on his hand.

"No, I'm not!" shouted the raven, scowling. He ceased interacting with his thumbs, and instead clenched his hands into fists and brought them down to his sides, embarrassed.

"Then come 'ere and give me a kiss. Remember? The one you whined about?"

"'C-course I remember," answered Carlos, attempting to sound confident, but failed.

He scurried across the floor, and stopped just in front the taller boy. Carlos pressed his lips together, took his time as he crouched down and tilted his head. Then he inched his face towards the awaiting blonde, and gave him a rough kiss. In result, Kendall cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands and carefully stood up, bringing the raven with him. He pushed him down to the opposite bed, crawling on top of him just when half of Carlos' legs were dangling off the bed. Kendall subtly slid his hand under Carlos' shirt, feeling his way. He took a quick moment to press hard on the belly button area, aiming to tease the raven, then passed it to begin massaging his forming abs. His ears pricked when he heard Carlos' breath shatter for a second. A smug smile spread along Kendall's lips; he moved his hand higher, and gently rubbed the raven's right nipple, causing for Carlos' body to writhe faintly underneath him.

"S-stop…" breathed Carlos.

Unfortunately, the blonde hadn't heard him the first time. So Carlos reached out his hand and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. Sensing this, Kendall's green pupils slowly traced down to find Carlos' fingers gripping the arm that was under his shirt. He stuck on that scene for a few seconds more before he felt something penetrate him—penetrate him in the gut; Carlos was looking at him, and Kendall stared back, acknowledging that the raven's face was chalky white. He pursed his lips, took out his hand, and peeled himself away from the boy. Halfway out the door, Carlos called him, thick ropes of anxiety and perplexity tied firmly around his words.

"Where are you going?"

Kendall stopped in his tracks, facing the door. "I think we should do something else."

"But _why?_" inquired the raven, straining the last word.

"It's obvious you aren't ready. _At all_," muttered Kendall.

"_Yeah_,_ I am_," protested Carlos as he looked down at the floor angrily. "I'm eighteen, damn. It's not like we're sixteen anymore!" He huffed low, and raised his head a bit. Seeing that Kendall didn't show signs of leaving any time soon, he bit his bottom lip, grinding his upper teeth against it. He slowly rose from the bed, and ran towards the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Please…"

Kendall was about to speak before Carlos quickly impeded his protest.

"I love you, Kenny…" The small boy smiled tightly from behind when he felt his boyfriend stir. He reluctantly let him go, sadly determining that the blonde wanted out. But what happened next surprised him.

Kendall had captured Carlos in his arms. "Fine." Carlos' smile brightened at this. "But I'm hearing these guys come in, so… Maybe when we're alone again…I can satisfy you better." He grinned goofily, attempting to distract him and not wanting to rouse the boy into another rebellious page.

Carlos made a noise in his throat, low and scratchy like a tiny dog's growl, and reciprocated a less joking smile. "Alright."

As one last response, Kendall bent down and pecked Carlos on the cheek. That settled, the television was turned on, and they landed on the couch, cuddling, just seconds before everyone came in. James and Katie burst through the door, faces glistening with sweat, high-like grins accompanying their lively looks.

"Let me take a guess: awesome?" inferred Kendall.

"_Super_ awesome!" they both proclaimed happily as they fist-punched the air simultaneously.

Curious, Carlos questioned, "_What_ was super awesome?"

"I took them laser tagging," answered Mrs. Knight.

"Laser tag?" Carlos' eyes went wide with resentment. "Why didn't anyone inform me of this!" he shouted.

"We did," said Logan, "You just decided to stay before knowing where we were going when Kendall said he wasn't going to come."

"I wanted to stay with Kendall," defended Carlos. At this, Kendall smiled tenderly, and rubbed the raven's shoulder kindly.

"It sucked anyways," mumbled Logan as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're just jealous that a little kid beat you," said James.

"I was last place, it's not fair! I had all my strategies prepared, and then that stupid kid decided to follow me around! That should be illegal! You're lucky because you were fast! You were first place! And me—last place? That totally sucks!"

"What can I say? I'm a pro at it. Plus, you're so slow." James laughed. "Maybe if Kendall had gone he would've probably beaten me."

"That's true," said the blonde, which made Carlos giggle.

James gave him a hard glare. "Don't get your hopes up. I was being sarcastic."

Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."

Inside the kitchen, they heard Logan growl as he stuck his hand in the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. "Tomorrow we're going again."

Mrs. Knight sighed, and Katie just grinned big.

**ooo**

Kendall woke up, sleep diminishing from his mind as he felt an erotic heat spread on the lower part of his body. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep again, but the sensation soon was torturing him from head to toe. Groaning, he shoved the blanket away and finally noticed the cause; preferably, the vexation. However, he had anticipated this, what with the conversation he had had with Carlos earlier. He flipped himself over, burying his face in his pillow, hoping that this might get rid of the sensual ache. On the contrary, the erection swelled. The pressure kept building up, so he jumped from his bed, took his pillow, and silently made his way out of his bedroom into the living room, contemplating the idea of sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night. The plan was ruined, though, when he caught sight of someone else on the couch. Their body was wrapped around a soft-looking blanket with a head full of hair poking out. In the encompassing obscurity, Kendall squinted his eyes and observed that the hair's colour was coal, onyx and any other type of a cool black.

"Carlos…is that you?" Hesitantly, he prodded the body with his finger. He jumped back a little when it twitched. "What are you doing here?" he whispered in a raspy voice, figuring the boy was awake. Carlos came out of the blanket, stretching and yawning. Upon closer look, Kendall saw that Carlos' hair was sparkling with dews of water. "Did you take a shower?" he blurted out.

"Yep," answered the Latino, looking tiredly at his boyfriend.

"Why? It's, like, four a.m.," said Kendall.

"Because, uh," Carlos stuttered inexplicably, "I-I needed one." He didn't want to give any more reason, so he decided to counteract, "What are _you_ doing here…?" Kendall rubbed his neck, not willing to talk. Carlos then noticed what had the boy all shut up. "Is it because of that?" He pointed, beginning to blush.

"Carlos!" squeaked Kendall, blushing as well. He was slightly perturbed, but answered the small boy's guess, "Yes… Now move over. I'm sleepin' here, too." And so the raven did so. It was serene for a while. The pressure in his dick was still there, but Kendall's eyelids were starting to droop, steadily bringing him to a semi-peaceful sleep.

"Kendall," whispered Carlos, interfering in the blonde's slumber.

Kendall was forced to open his eyes. "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Um… Are you gonna be able to sleep?"

"I was about to," answered Kendall.

Carlos' body was so close, shoulder pressed against his while the Latino's hand was slowly rubbing his arm underneath the two blankets. His touch was lustful yet meek; between all that, his erection twitched, begging to be let out and played with. Kendall was letting out small, multiple sounds of discomfort. But the atmosphere got only thicker when Carlos' hand slid down the rest of his body, and fingered and tugged at the hem of his boxers. "What the…?" He was too focused on what Carlos was attempting to do and his swelled member to be able to put a stop to whatever was happening.

"Remember when you said…I wasn't ready?" said Carlos shyly, looking at Kendall right in the eyes. "I've been thinking and…" He gulped. "I guess this could be a way to get me ready for the real thing. Letting me get used to you…?"

He smiled apprehensively at Kendall, but the blonde boy's stare was empty; probably have missed Carlos' little speech. It appeared that he was too entranced on something else; so Carlos, refusing to stop, slid his hand down further, grabbed a hold of Kendall's cock, and yanked it out as if it was a prize in a cereal box. He gasped as it sprung out, big and slightly wet at the top, and Kendall just moaned, signaling that he wasn't in space anymore.

"Carlos, what the _heck_ are you doing?" Kendall's face was coloured a light ruby as he saw Carlos lower his head, mouth opening. "You don't have to do this, I'm-I'm perfectly fine…" Those words were just said, though, not meant. He didn't dare stop the raven in this fine moment of rare euphoria.

Another moan escaped his mouth when Carlos' teeth scraped over the skin of his dick, followed by a wet trail of saliva that led from the top of his head to the bottom, just stopping at his balls. The raven's blowjob was poor and inexperienced, but it satisfied Kendall in a way he could've never imagined. He bit on his hand, muffling dirty noises as Carlos' hot caverns pressed up against his cock. Kendall almost went overboard when his whole length was taken in; but it turned into half the pleasure seconds later, the cause being that Carlos' gag reflex had not agreed with Kendall's length. The raven coughed, and paused until he recovered. Once he resumed, he started sucking it furiously like a lollipop, and Kendall was half afraid he was going to bite his cock off any second now. The thought promptly left his mind when he felt a tingly sensation grow within him. Carlos caught onto Kendall's spontaneous shivers, and was quite ready to swallow, but no scream erupted from the blonde's lips. He continued sucking, however, hoping to get Kendall to come, but nothing worked. The raven scowled, and pulled away with a wet pop.

"Why aren't you coming?" he asked straightforwardly.

Kendall gave him an exhausted smile. "I don't wanna get your face dirty tonight," he answered sincerely. He shoved his aching length back in his boxers, and then brought their blankets up to their chins. Meanwhile, Carlos was looking at him, dumbfounded. Kendall planted a kiss upon his wet hair. "Go to sleep, alright?"

After a few protests from Carlos, and Kendall reasoning with them, they did—an hour later, that is. It seems insomnia had attacked them both this night.

**ooo**

"Yeah. About two hours ago. Not yet. What time are you guys coming home? Okay… Was that Logan? Heh. Wait, are phones even allowed in there? Uh– Uh-_huh_… _Sure_. W– Bye, mom…" Kendall hung up the phone and started towards the couch, feeling the carpet squish beneath his bare toes. Sitting down, he smirked at the current image of Carlos snoring and drooling. He was about to flick the boy on the forehead—just to see what would happen—when the raven's eyelids lazily fluttered opened, and pupils turned up to look at him. "Good morning," Kendall said innocently; he smiled and gently pressed his lips to Carlos' temple.

Carlos yawned loudly and sat up, leaning against Kendall's shoulder. He flicked his eyes around, searching for someone else that could be in the room. "Is everyone gone?" Kendall nodded. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked, sounding a tad bit bothered.

"Because you wanted to stay with me?" questioned Kendall.

Carlos smirked. "Mhm." He saw that the blonde was about to reach for the controller, but he stopped him before the television could be turned on. "Kenny." The name came out a whisper; it wasn't the type of volume he had intended to aim for.

"Yeah?"

Carlos' face was gradually reddening. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Uh… They…went laser tagging, right?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't what you were going to ask me."

"Yes it was," said Carlos quickly.

"I won't get mad. Just tell–"

The house phone rang. They sat there, slightly shocked. After three rings, Kendall stood up. "Alright, alright, shut up, I'm coming…" he muttered as he picked up the phone. "Hello? Mom, it's only been, like, two minutes since you called. Yes, we're fine. No… No. Yes. No… Bye." Without bothering to hang up, he threw the phone randomly, not paying attention to where it landed, and walked back to the couch. He spotted Carlos, who was looking down at the floor with a deep blush. "So…what were you going to tell me?"

"C-can we… You know… Lo que pasó ayer en la noche… P-podemos con…ti…nuar… Digo, empezar… No, lo que–"

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Spanish, Carlitos," said the blonde sarcastically.

"I'm talking about last night…" explained Carlos.

Kendall shook his head. "I already told you I'm not going to push you into this. Besides, you just barely woke up."

"But I want to, Kendall. And I seriously can't wait anymore. Not after what happened…early in the morning." Carlos' face was glowing crimson; plus, it was showing that expression that denoted he was vitally serious with this. He knew what it meant, and he was completely willing to share that with Kendall.

Kendall chuckled at the fact that Carlos was being so easy with this whole thing. He shook his head again, half smiling, half smirking. "Fine." He sat next to the small boy, pulled him into his arms, and situated him on his lap. "But only because you're being so stupidly cute—and I can't deny anything you say since I'm madly in love with you."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Carlos frowned, failing to catch the rest of Kendall's sentence.

"No; I'm calling you cute, you moron," murmured Kendall.

He cupped the raven's cheeks with his hand, and brought their lips together for a kiss. As soon as their mouths collided, Carlos tasted fresh mint in Kendall's mouth. All the while, the blonde's hand slithered to the bottom of Carlos' T-shirt, fingers twirling the loose threads of it; one of them was yanked until it was his arm length. He felt Carlos' body tremble slightly when he pressed the thin string upon the caramel skin on his tummy, creating a deep, red mark. Kendall's eyes sparkled at this, oddly aroused, and so he continued until he'd build a sloppy ladder with a total amount of five cherry-red marks.

"That hurts…" whimpered the raven.

"It'll hurt more in just a minute," said the taller boy absentmindedly.

Carlos froze at that, at which Kendall immediately noticed. "I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Don't worry… I'll start off slow." He kissed the Latino's neck, as if to amend the moment, and then pulled up Carlos' shirt. Carlos got the memo and lifted his arms, letting the fabric slide smoothly off him; it was thrown on the table, and the small boy was left bare-chested to let Kendall stare at his skin, which was woven with dark caramel colours and vague outlines of his forming abs. "I'll stop any time… Just say the word." Carlos was tense under his touch, but the invisible metal soon faded when Kendall took one of the raven's pink buds between his teeth and bit down on it like a squishy gummy bear. Incomprehensible sounds of pleasure slipped along the small boy's tongue and out his mouth, into Kendall's ears. A smug smile spread on the blonde's lips, and so he switched to the untouched bud as he began outlining and stroking the ladder marks on the Latino's stomach.

"Ngh… That feels good," gasped Carlos. His fingers intertwined with his boyfriend's blonde locks, tugging at them, making the blonde hiss.

As this took place, Kendall's hands snaked themselves onto Carlos' back, fingers slithering across the caramel skin. Carlos shivered at the spontaneous touch, and Kendall took that opportunity to give him a wet, desperate kiss. He pulled away, panted briefly, and hastily took his shirt off, throwing it on top of the raven's shirt. Without wasting another second, he pressed his lips to Carlos' again as he grabbed Carlos' hips and pushed his own hips up, grinding their clothed members together. Muffled groans from the two boys resonated across the room.

"Carlos…is it okay if I take you out…?" asked Kendall, biting his lip.

"What?" Carlos was hot and flustered, attention span getting smaller by the second. "Take me out where?"

"To the ball game," responded Kendall sarcastically, stopping all lascivious doings.

"I don't think it'd be a good time to go to a ball game," taunted Carlos.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Can I? Yesterday you got the chance to…_that_. So now it's my turn, right?"

"I… I g-guess…"

Eager, Kendall gingerly pushed the small boy down on the couch until he was lying on his back. He teasingly pulled Carlos' pajama bottoms halfway down; then he removed what little remained and draped the pants across the table with the other discarded clothes. Green eyes stared at the Latino's boxers; Kendall suddenly felt thrilled—that for the first time he was about to entirely break that boundary of purity between him and Carlos; a few hours ago before sunrise it had disintegrated a little, loosening those ropes of chastity, but now it was about to be broken down and recreated into a long-awaited thirst for romance. He sighed to himself, elated, and slipped the Latino out of his boxers, letting his member out. Kendall licked his lips and began stroking the length. Carlos' cock was rapidly turning slippery as Kendall pumped it faster, smearing the pre-cum all over, from top to bottom. Carlos was letting out high-pitched hot noises that the blonde indulged in.

Kendall quickly squeezed the boy's length, making him yelp. He snickered, and leaned down, and spoke quietly, "Spread your legs, pretty please?"

Red from nose to the tip of his ears, Carlos did so, spreading just about three inches to tantalize the blonde for the recent tease. Dismissing the mediocre revenge act, Kendall stuck his tongue out—as if he was about to start a hard test—and swiped three fingers wet against it. Grabbing a hold of Carlos' knees, he pulled them fully apart and peered down to spot a pink, puckered hole. He gulped; face went hot while scorching blood rushed to his dick. Carlos' breathing sped up as Kendall circled his entrance, and then squeezed his right thigh. The blonde sat on his knees, made himself comfortable, and placed a trail of kisses on the small boy's heaving chest (some on the marks, which made the raven jerk slightly at the sparks of pain) as he gently entered a finger inside his boyfriend.

"Does it feel good?"

Carlos only responded with short-winded whimpers, of which Kendall took in as a good thing.

He put in the other finger and began pushing them in and out. He didn't know how much pleasure he was causing the Latino until he heard a pitchy moan. A seductive smile tugged at the corners of Kendall's lips as he stretched his boyfriend for the first time. Carlos' aspect had almost-entirely transformed from coy to sultry.

"Does it, Carlos?" repeated Kendall.

The raven continued to answer with those mumbles and whimpers while Kendall scissored his hole, attempting to hit that spot again. A third finger was added once he was loose enough; by now, he was good to go and the blonde couldn't wait any longer.

He was about to open his mouth to declare his need, but Carlos beat him to it, "Can you…can you put your dick in me now?" he asked, arm covering his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

The blonde ceased his actions. He looked at Carlos with a cocked eyebrow and crossed arms. "I wanna slap that cockiness out of you. I liked it better when you didn't have a clue." Carlos arm flew out of his face when he heard this, eyes going wide, and that's when Kendall laughed. "Just kidding. So…you wanted _what?_"

Carlos was unable to answer, for his throat had become extremely dry when Kendall started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. "Kendall?" Marginally cold (and bashful from being fully naked, whereas his boyfriend still had one piece of clothing on left) he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them firmly. "Will it really hurt? Like, really, really bad?" There he went again with the questions of a fourteen year old.

Kendall looked at him benevolently as he dumped his pants on top of Carlos' clothes. "Well, yeah. But then–" He cut himself off.

"But then what?"

Kendall bit on his bottom lip, making a face. "Don't you think it's awkward to be talking about this…_like this?_" Kendall's forehead crinkled. An eerie taciturnity took over for a fleeting moment, and then he spoke up again, frustrated, "Why don't you just shut up, stop hesitating and let me make love to you?" His questions were desperate, but the look in his eyes meant he wasn't going to take this for granted; it was a sign of true endearment he had for the small boy. He was turning apple red, embarrassed that he had revealed his true thoughts.

Carlos sat up straight, looked at Kendall with a half nervous, half sad smile. "I'm sorry," he whispered, circling his arms around the blonde's waist. "Forgive me, Kenny?" He nuzzled his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, appearing to be sensual.

It took a while, but Kendall ended up answering with a wary, "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

"S'kay."

After that, everything went silent again. They were in that position for a while.

Carlos, still hugging him, grew uneasy once he started feeling something hard against his leg. He tugged away from the hug. Looking down, he recognized that same bulge he'd seen behind Kendall's boxer shorts right before the break of dawn. A hot wave rushed over his body suddenly, and he looked up to stare at the blonde. Meanwhile, Kendall's pale cheeks were being tainted by a dark red.

He grinned guiltily, reading Carlos' thoughts. "Well how do you expect me to react? You're naked and hugging me."

Carlos laughed at that.

And so a minute later, the spicy moment when Kendall got rid of his boxers had passed. They stared at each other currently, blushing heavily; maybe it was because they were both exposed; or maybe it was because they were about to do something they both desired. All in all, none of them were lamenting anything now.

Not having the convenient option of owning a bottle of lubricant at the moment, Kendall took the alternate choice of spitting on his hand and slathering his cock wet. As he was stroking it, Carlos decided to put his hand on his, helping him; that made Kendall feel hot as an oven.

"Go slow, please," said Carlos once they were done and he was lying on his back again.

Kendall gave him a soft smile. "I will."

He spread Carlos' cheeks, and carefully positioned himself. It was as if he had to be extra cautious, or there could be a risk that he would break the boy he loved. Settling his hands on either side of the Latino's waist, he took a deep breath then let it out. He slowly pushed in until the head of his length was penetrating Carlos' entrance. Meanwhile, Carlos was desperately scrambling to grip Kendall's shoulders, and wrap his legs around Kendall's waist, hugging the blonde close to him; this made him feel better, focusing more on his warm skin than the pain that was building inside his bottom.

"Makes me wish we should've been on the bed to start with," mumbled Kendall against the raven's shoulder. "Are you doing fine, Carlos? Does your back hurt…?"

"I'm fine," responded Carlos in a soft voice, "And right here is okay. Anywhere's okay with you, Kendall."

A soft, delighted look crossed the blonde's face when he heard that. Biting his lip again, he gingerly nudged through the ring of muscles; Kendall gasped when they contracted all of a sudden, squeezing his member. "Oh, my God…" Moaning at all the compacting and heated goodness that was enveloping him, he pushed further until his whole member had vanished inside the Latino's hole.

Carlos, on the other hand, was trying to get accustomed to the intrusion, purposely rejecting the stream of ache and making it dissolve into yearned pleasure. After a while, he squeezed the blonde's shoulders, telling him that he was somewhat ready. Kendall pulled out just a sliver, then pushed back in; he groaned low, while Carlos gave out a small cry.

"C-can I go a little bit faster, Carlos?" asked Kendall as he thrust again into the small boy.

Carlos let out a whine mixed with fast-spoken words of approval. And so forth, Kendall's left hand roamed down until it latched onto Carlos' left hip and his other hand onto his right thigh. Now they were in a tangled mess, but nevertheless, the blonde kept his position. His thrusts sped up gradually—as did his breath.

"Rápido! Más rápido!" screamed Carlos, taking his boyfriend by surprise.

Kendall's length was pulsating violently inside him; to add, the thickness hadn't been a thing he'd thought about—so experiencing something he had no knowledge about made him crazy for more at the moment. He was letting out cries of ecstasy, and nearly came when Kendall hit his prostate. When he turned tomato red from the amazing pleasure, Kendall almost stopped—but the raven had gripped his shoulders harder as he bucked up his hips, aiming to get more of the blonde's member inside him.

"Please don't stop," he pleaded breathlessly, "It feels…" But he couldn't finish his sentence, for talking was too much when he was being satisfied in such a thrilling and concupiscent way. His legs tensed for just a quick moment before they went numb; he hardened their grip around Kendall's waist as his member plunged into him again and again, pressing at his delicate spot occasionally. Instead of being timid and doubtful, everything about this was getting obscene. Kendall's lips had found their way to Carlos'; they shared a brief kiss before they reverted back to their intimacy. "Harder!" proclaimed Carlos, driven to maximum bliss.

He was being manipulated by the feeling of Kendall's cock pounding into him, and he was enjoying every bit of it. Without a warning, he felt something fill him up. He shuddered, then gave out a shaky moan as he opened his eyes, finding Kendall's face just a foot beneath him. It was red, sweaty, and lips were parted to sigh out shallow breaths. Carlos didn't need to be told twice that Kendall had just been drained out of his entire energy from an extreme orgasm. So he let go of the blonde, clutched the edge of the sofa with one hand, and snapped his hips up continuously. Finally, Carlos gasped when he felt an electric jolt, followed by another one. He stuttered out a few moans before he climaxed, and seconds later he went limp. Now, they were both coated in thick, white trails of cum while breaths were steadily being caught. There came a moment when a tranquil silence overwhelmed them after the panting had faded. Kendall was on top of Carlos, body worn out, while the small boy didn't care if he was being squished. Then the moment was broken.

"Carlos…are you unconscious?" mumbled Kendall, voice muffled by Carlos' chest.

"No," responded Carlos, sounding drowsy.

Kendall lifted his head, grunting at a small knot that had formed on his neck, and pulled out. Carlos immediately felt the hot and sticky white goo slothfully leak out of his hole.

The blonde smiled tiredly down at his boyfriend. "That was fun."

Carlos grinned weakly, eyelids halfway closed. "We should do it again some other time."

They both laughed. After a while, Carlos' laugh regressed into a smile. He encircled his arms around Kendall's neck, making the blonde's forehead bump against his. "But really. That was great. Thank you, Kenny," he whispered sweetly.

Kendall copied the smile. "Nah. _You_ were great."

"So were you," giggled Carlos, kissing him.

After they cleaned up, relieved they hadn't deeply stained the sofa, they took showers together. They were just drying themselves when they heard a knock on the door. Carlos looked up at Kendall, puzzled, and Kendall looked back. "I think they're back," whispered the raven, almost sounding panicky. The blonde nodded in agreement; so he wrapped a towel around his waist and rushed out of Carlos' room, and locked himself in his.

Fifteen seconds later, the door was opened. "Kendall? Carlos?" called out Mrs. Knight, her voice eerily hesitant.

Quickly, the couple got dressed in new clothes and came out of their rooms running, almost bumping into each other. They gave stiff smiles at the arriving group. But those smiles faded when they caught James shaking his head disappointedly as he sat down on one of the dining table's chairs.

"There's no point in acting casual." He chuckled. "We _all_ know what you guys did. And by 'all', I mean _everyone_ that was in the laser tag room. It was quite entertaining."

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Kendall, looking a bit annoyed by the way James was acting towards them.

"Let me finish," said the brunette, smirking. "There was even this creep who was asking if you guys were available for a porno. Can you believe it? A _porno_. Jeez!" he exclaimed, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"James, that's enough," hissed Logan, "It wasn't their fault entirely."

"Yes, it was. And you know what, Mrs. Knight? I'm glad you decided to be nosy and try to figure out what they were doing. It all just popped out in the open when we started hearing those sex noises. Boy, were you in shock. The best part, though, was when everyone stopped and gathered around to hear." He laughed louder, almost falling off the chair.

Carlos turned to look at Kendall, trying to ignore the hard-hitting fact that hundreds (or less, hopefully) of people had heard them having sex. "I think you forgot to hang up the phone," he said almost inaudibly.

Kendall gulped and grinned sheepishly, turning apple red. "I guess mistakes happen?" He shrugged at his mom, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed as she shook her head. "Third time's the charm, as they say," he choked out, trying to make a joke out of the current horrible situation.

"Except it's the complete opposite," muttered Logan.

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted James, making a face of excitement and awe, "You're meaning to tell me that you guys have done it before?" He was ready to laugh again.

"No!" Carlos blushed furiously, and tried to speak confidently, "It's not like that at all, James. _First_, we did some stuff yesterday. _Then_, I gave Kendall a blow job. So that means that this is the third time, and we really did–" He stopped himself, realizing how idiotic he sounded.

James grinned mockingly. "Oh, I don't mind. Explain to me. Go on, Carlos." But the raven just kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Katie was facepalming, blushing as well. "One thing's for sure. I will never _ever_ go laser tagging again. I have been scarred for life. Ugh… I need a nap."

**ooo**

Four hours later, Carlos had returned from the pool to apartment 2J, figuring the water would help him get his mind off of the crude episode. He was about to enter his room to dry himself when Logan called him.

"Um, Carlos? What's that on your stomach… Are they marks…"

Carlos spun on his heels to blink at Logan, struggling to sound innocent. "Marks? What marks? I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly.

Logan walked closer to him, inspecting the ambiguous red lines. "They're on your stomach… I don't know how you could not…" he trailed off, eyebrows scrunching together. "Wait. Are these from…"

"Y-yeah…" answered Carlos, not sure where this was going. He was longing to be invisible.

Logan frowned at him for a second before his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh… Oh! _Oh_. Oh, _man_. Okay. _Okay_. I don't wanna know any more. _Thank you_, I understand now." He sprinted away, and sat on the couch with a red face. "I'm just going to say one thing: he's a freak when it comes to romance."

Carlos raised an eyebrow as the brunette shook his head, slightly offended. "You don't even know what he did!" he yelled.

"I already told you I do _not_ want to know any more. I don't understand how you could've fallen in love with that guy."

"Well…uh…I, uh…" Carlos stuck his lip out angrily, trying to come up with a good retaliation. "I…I don't understand how you could've had the balls to listen to us! Ha!"

Logan looked up at Carlos, giving him an 'are you _serious_' look. "I quit listening three seconds after Kendall started talking."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true." He scowled. "I even got the chance to shoot people while they were distracted by you two. I actually got first place."

"Psh, whatever."

Giving the small boy a deadpan face, annoyed by his obtuse comeback, Logan added, "Besides, I suggest you ask that question to the narcissist. James was the one who got a hard-on when he heard you scream 'harder'!"

Now it was Carlos' turn to flush red. "Okay, this conversation is over." Logan was about to open his mouth, ready to quip, but Carlos rapidly swiped his hands against the air in random motions with a furious expression on his blazing face, stopping him, "_Over!_"


End file.
